Her Worst Nightmare
by Atarya QueenofEgypt
Summary: Ever since Savannah has been having nightmares, she feels as if her worst nightmare is following her home and now, it's up to Kendall to help save the one that she cares about.
1. Nightmare Of The Past

**Author's Note:**

**Hey guys. Time to get back to writing my Dino Ultra Charge stories.**

**So...I was thinking on a great idea for this story and it's a mixture of Her Worst Nightmare and Nightmare In Amber Beach.**

**Enjoy :3**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers Dino Supercharge. It belongs to Hasbro and Saban but I do own my OCs.**_

Ever since Savannah was 5 years old, she began to have nightmares.

Some of the nightmares ranged from mild to rampage.

Mild meaning soft and rampage meaning severe, dreadful and rough.

Whenever Savannah had a bad nightmare, she would gasp and wake up. Then, she would look around the room to make sure that everything was in its normal place.

A few years later and a week after she and her mother bonded to their energems, something tragic happened.

Savannah, Shannon and her mother Carolyn were out grocery shopping.

Each of them were wearing their energems.

Savannah was wearing her emerald green Pentaceratops energem, Shannon was wearing her magenta pink Styracosaurus energem and Carolyn was wearing her sugar skull pink-white Albertosaurus energem.

They were in Aldi's.

Outside…

A half cat half lion was just about to enter the grocery store.

He was wearing some sort of red velvet coat that had some sort of happy face on it.

He carried some sort of black and yellow saber that contained lightning in it.

He then sniffed the air.

"I smell energems." The half cat half lion said as he was now entering the grocery store.

As Savannah and her family were getting groceries, the young girl looked up from the list and saw the half cat half lion walking around, with his saber in the air.

She could hear thunder.

"Attention all shoppers, please leave in an orderly fashion." The female voice over the intercom said as it was every shopper for themselves.

"Who does this guy think he is? Some sort of robber?" Shannon said as they continued walking down the aisle.

Just as they were about to head over towards the next aisle, a couple of green leaf heads were blocking the two ways.

"Vivix." Carolyn said as she began to get ready to morph.

"Alright girls. Remember our two on twos. What's our motto?" Savannah said as she looked at her mom and grandmother.

"Aim low." Shannon said as she got ready to morph.

Carolyn smiled at them both.

_This is what I have trained them for. _She said to herself as she looked at her energem.

Fury chuckled.

"Say goodbye, weaklings!" He said as he got his saber ready to attack.

Just as he was about to send a lightning strike towards them, all three energems began to glow and Savannah, Shannon and Carolyn were now morphed into rangers.

Fury was surprised.

"WHAT?! HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE?!" He said, surprised and very angry.

"There is more good than bad in this world and we'll make sure that you get handed in to your boss. Can I get his name?" Carolyn said, in her ranger brave voice.

Fury growled.

"Vivix, destroy them!" He said as the vivix were now charging towards the three rangers.

Savannah and Carolyn began to attack the vivix from both sides while Shannon was attacking some of the vivix from the middle, making sure that their bodies were disappearing.

Meanwhile, Fury managed to get a hold of Sledge.

"Fury, this better be good." The tin monster said as he looked at the screen.

"I've got the three rangers where you want them, Sir." Fury said as he looked at the screen.

Sledge chuckled.

"Excellent. Just make sure that they're still alive before I…" Sledge began to say as Carolyn shot a blast from her Dino morpher and it disconnected the call between the tin monster and the half lion half cat monster.

The tablet fell onto the ground and broke into pieces.

Fury growled and looked at the Sugar Skull White Ranger.

"I'm sorry. You were saying…" Carolyn said, cleverly and chuckled.

The half lion half cat monster held up his saber and looked at the Sugar Skull White Albertosaurus Ranger.

"Time for you to die!" Fury said, enraged and now, the two were charging at each other.

Shannon and Savannah were through attacking the vivix and just as they were walking in an aisle, a bolt of lightning came down all-of-a-sudden.

"DUCK, MAMA!" Savannah said as the two were now dodging the lightning bolt.

Shannon ducked and held onto Savannah.

"That...was...close." Shannon said as they were now in an aisle where they could clearly see the action packed fight going on between Carolyn and Fury.

Shannon's eyes were wide, with amazement.

She couldn't believe how well her mother could fight the big kitty cat.

Carolyn was so agile and quick on her feet. She was also very wise.

Savannah kept her eyes on the half lion half cat monster.

She was amazed how he could go head to head against her grandmother with a saber.

Shannon watched as Carolyn was now struggling against Fury.

_I can't let nothing happen to my mother. It doesn't matter! We need to attack… NOW! _She said to herself as she now leapt into the scene.

Savannah looked at her mother, shocked and surprised.

_What in the cold reptilian world is going on here between my grandmother and mother? Is it something that they're not telling me? Am I losing my mind? Well… No matter. It's time to save my grandmother and mother. _She said to herself as she was now leaping into the action, herself.

Shannon and Carolyn were fighting against Fury and boy was Fury overreacting to their every move.

He tripped them up, causing them to fall and demorph.

Fury chuckled as he saw the Emerald Green Pentaceratops Ranger.

"Pathetic weakling, you'll never defeat me! Now say goodbye to your mom and your grandmother." He said as Shannon and Carolyn were laying there, sore and now getting up.

Just as Fury was about to unleash the lightning bolt upon the three female rangers, Carolyn got up quick and shoved Fury.

He fell over near the doorway of the store.

Meanwhile, the saber let out a huge lightning bolt.

Carolyn knew exactly what she had to do for the family legacy to live on.

She took the necklace that had the Sugar Skull White Albertosaurus energem off from around her neck and gave it to Savannah.

The Sugar Skull White Albertosaurus energem was still intact.

"Grandmother, what are you doing? We need to head home now." Savannah said as she looked at the store entrance.

Shannon looked at her mother, concerned.

"Carolyn, what are you doing? We need to go home now." She said as she looked at the saber that was now coming down from the air.

Just as Carolyn was about to say something, the saber pierced through her heart.

"NO!" Savannah said, now devastated.

"MOM!" Shannon said as they now were flown back and towards the end of the Dairy aisle.

There was a loud BOOM and a crackle of lightning and now, it was beginning to smoke.

The water spikets overhead began to activate and now, water was raining down.

Shannon and Savannah were now holding onto each other as they were getting up.

Shannon was shaken up and shattered while Savannah was upset and broken.

When they turned the corner to go out, they saw the place where Carolyn did stand there but, all they saw was a pool of blood.

They ran over to it.

Shannon knelt down and looked at Savannah, who was now looking like she was about to cry.

Savannah knelt down beside her and began to cry.

The both of them, holding onto each other and grieving for the loss of their dear teammate Carolyn Diane Navarro.

….

Since then, Savannah has progressed some more.

She reunited and fell in love with her partner Kendall Morgan.

Plus, she got to join the rangers which means saving the world in the morning and serving them lunch in the afternoon.

Now, her life couldn't have gotten so much better.

Though, there's something that is causing trouble around the corner… And that nightmare is ready and waiting to arise again.

_Fury…_

**(So...we got to experience one of Savannah's worst nightmares and that was the tragic day of when Fury electrocuted her grandmother. So sad and depressing for both Shannon and her daughter Savannah. Cast: Brennan Mejia as Tyler Navarro, Yoshi Sudarso as Koda, James Davies as Chase Randall, Michael Taber as Riley Griffin, Camille Hyde as Shelby Watkins, Davi Santos as Sir Ivan of Zandar and...Claire Blackwelder as Kendall Morgan! Stay tuned for chapter 2.)**


	2. Daydreamer

**3rd Block:**

**Mrs. Robinson's English 4**

**1:15 PM**

In the second row first seat, a young girl with brown hair and brown eyes was sitting there, with her head on the desk, asleep.

She was holding something in her hand.

It was an emerald green energem, which belonged to Savannah Cheyenne Navarro.

Since they got back from lunch, Mrs. Robinson decided for the class to have some free time.

Savannah decided to close her eyes and get some rest because last night, she had the same nightmare again, which caused her to stay up the rest of the night.

Cecelia, Rose, Daisy and Lavender… On the other hand...were altogether in a group huddle.

"I'm worried about Savannah." Rose said as she looked at her from afar.

"Me too. Something's disturbing her." Lavender said as she was also looking at Savannah as well.

Two Japanese girls were sitting beside the group, listening in on their conversation.

"Something's disturbing the emerald green ranger. Heckyl must be told about this!" The japanese girl with pigtails said as she looked at her twin sister, who was older than she was.

The oldest one was Fiona and the youngest one with pigtails was Chrysanthemum.

Fiona chuckled and began to take out her phone.

She was now recording them.

Cecelia got up from her desk and walked over to where Savannah was.

Savannah was still sleeping.

~ _Dream ~_

"_Hold on, Grandmother! I'm coming!" Savannah said as she was running towards the direction where she heard Carolyn's voice._

_As she was running, she began to morph._

"_ENERGIZE!" She said as she spun the energizer and now when she leapt into a cartwheel._

_Just when she landed onto the ground, she was morphed into her ranger form._

_As she was about to make a run for the exit of the park, she saw Poisandra and Curio, along with Fury, who had a hold of…_

"_Grandma!" Savannah said as she was looking at the three._

_Poisandra and Curio looked at the emerald green ranger and chuckled._

"_Savannah!" Carolyn said as she made eye contact and trying to get free of Fury's grasp._

"_Pathetic weakling." Fury said as he reached into the pocket of his fur trench coat and pulled out a weapon._

_Savannah had her Dino morpher ready and pointed it at Fury._

_Fury got out his weapon and pointed it at her grandmother._

"_One more move, weakling and...Your grandmother gets it, ranger!" He said as he was holding Savannah's grandmother hostage._

_Just as she was thinking about what to do, she began to hear another voice._

"_Savannah?"_

_And the dream began to shake._

End dream ~

Savannah gasped for air and when she opened her eyes, she saw a blonde hair young girl with a wisteria lavender energem around her neck.

"Hey. You okay, Savannah?" Cecelia asked as Savannah was rubbing her tired eyes.

Savannah looked down and saw that she was still holding onto her emerald green energem.

She began to let it hang freely on the necklace.

Cecelia could see that there were purple rings around the young girl's brown eyes.

"Couldn't sleep?" She said as she was helping Savannah get up from her desk and the two began to head over to where Rose, Daisy and Lavender were sitting at.

"Yes." Savannah said, sadly.

Cecelia noticed the change in Savannah's perky and peppy voice.

"You don't seem to be happy about it." She said as she was now arriving at the group huddle.

Rose, Daisy and Lavender looked at Cecelia and Savannah, who was looking like she haven't had sleep in days, maybe even weeks.

"Savannah!" All four of them said, together as they now were all hugging each other.

Fiona and Chrysanthemum began spitting raspberries at them.

"Hugging… Ew!" Chrysanthemum said as she was about to put her finger in her mouth.

"Smuggling… YES!" Fiona said, a little too loud.

Savannah and the group looked at each other and then looked at Fiona and her twin sister.

"Sounds like the rangers are onto us." Chrysanthemum said as she whispered in Fiona's ear.

Fiona chuckled.

Savannah growled.

Just then, the bell began to ring, pausing Savannah's lunge at Fiona.

…..

"Class, great job today on vocabulary review. You are all dismissed." Mrs. Robinson said as Savannah refrained from attacking Fiona.

Cecelia and the others began to circle around Savannah, in order to protect her.

Rose picked her backpack up and gave it to her as they were walking out the classroom, one by one.

Savannah placed it on her back, silently as they now were walking out to the front of the school, to wait for their ride.

When they got outside into the warm and humid air, they gathered on one of the benches and sat down.

Savannah kept her head hanging low.

"We have never seen Savannah act like this." Cecelia said as she looked at her, concerned.

"Savannah was always happy, just like me. I lived up to her legacy and I'm not going to quit now." Rose said as she looked from Savannah to Cecelia.

"Did you girls hear on the news the other day that a young girl lost her grandmother from a grocery store robbery?" Daisy asked as she looked at them.

Savannah covered her ears.

"I'm sorry I failed you...I'm sorry I failed you… I'm sorry I failed you, grandmother…" She said as she was repeating herself over and over.

Just as Savannah was doing that, an Amber Beach Dinosaur Zoo vehicle came pulling on in and parked near the sidewalk.

Cecelia, Rose and Daisy shifted their attention from Savannah to what was getting out of the vehicle.

It was Kendall. Kendall Morgan, the purple ranger who loves Savannah for who she is and loves taking care of her.

She walked over to where the five girls were.

"Hi, Ms. Morgan!" Cecelia, Rose, Daisy and Lavender said, although at the same time.

"Girls, you can go to your designated waiting area, which is right on top of the hill. Though, say goodbye to Savannah first." Kendall said as she looked at the four girls, who were all looking at Savannah.

Cecelia, Rose, Daisy and Lavender got up and walked over to Savannah.

"Hey, girly girl. We're here to give you a hug. We'll talk to you tomorrow. I promise. Right, ladies?" Rose said as she knelt down and began to try to get Savannah's attention.

Cecelia, Daisy and Lavender looked at each other and looked back at Rose and Savannah.

"Right! We love you, Savannah!" All four of them said together as they were hugging the young sad girl.

Savannah began to smile and hugged them back.

"I love y'all too. Talk to you tomorrow." She said as they were now through hugging and were now beginning to walk towards the entrance of the front lobby.

As they were walking away, Kendall sat down beside Savannah and placed her shoulder around the young girl.

Savannah instantly knew that soft and gentle touch.

She turned and saw Kendall.

"Hi Kendall." Savannah said as she was now perking up.

Kendall smiled at her.

"Hi, Savannah. Are you ready to go?" She asked as the young girl was slowly getting up off of the bench.

Savannah now stood tall and looked at Kendall.

"Yes. I'm ready, Kendall." She said as she was now holding her hand out to her.

Kendall took her hand and began walking towards the vehicle.

After they got in and buckled up, Kendall started to drive out of the Amber Beach High School parking lot.

Just after the vehicle drove out, Fiona and Chrysanthemum chuckled.

"Savannah is a baby!" Chrysanthemum said as she looked at her.

"Who relies on Mommy Kendall Wendall for everything!" Fiona said as she chuckled.

A black SUV came riding in.

In the front seat was a human version of Sledge and a human nerdy version of Wrench.

The girls got in.

"So...Poisy… How was school?" Sledge asked as he looked at her, lovingly.

"Sledgeums, everything was great. We have some very good news to tell you and Heckyl." Poisandra said as they returned to their monster forms.

"Very well, Poisy. We will have a meeting when we get home." Sledge said as they now were driving out of the High School parking lot.

Poisandra and Curio were chuckling.

_Excellent. When we get home, Sledgeums is going to let me host a meeting and I can't wait to tell Heckyl about Savannah. _She said to herself as the two were now relaxing and enjoying the drive back to their wrecked ship.

**(So...during third block English today is a free day after lunch, which ends at 1:05 PM. During that time, when they get back to class, Savannah is really really tired and she falls asleep directly on impact. On the other hand, you have Fiona and Chrysanthemum, who are desperately trying to capture Savannah. Stay tuned for chapter three.)**


	3. Daymare and Nightmare

~ Flashback ~

_After they got in and buckled up, Kendall started to drive out of the Amber Beach High School parking lot._

_Just after the vehicle drove out, Fiona and Chrysanthemum chuckled._

_"Savannah is a baby!" Chrysanthemum said as she looked at her._

_"Who relies on Mommy Kendall Wendall for everything!" Fiona said as she chuckled._

_A black SUV came riding in._

_In the front seat was a human version of Sledge and a human nerdy version of Wrench._

_The girls got in._

_"So...Poisy… How was school?" Sledge asked as he looked at her, lovingly._

_"Sledgeums, everything was great. We have some very good news to tell you and Heckyl." Poisandra said as they returned to their monster forms._

_"Very well, Poisy. We will have a meeting when we get home." Sledge said as they now were driving out of the High School parking lot._

_Poisandra and Curio were chuckling._

_Excellent. When we get home, Sledgeums is going to let me host a meeting and I can't wait to tell Heckyl about Savannah. She said to herself as the two were now relaxing and enjoying the drive back to their wrecked ship._

~ End flashback ~

Kendall was driving, keeping an eye on the road and glancing every once in a while at the young girl.

When she glanced at Savannah, she saw a painful look on the girl's face.

She had seen everything that the young girl has been through and she would do everything in her power to keep the young girl safe.

Savannah was feeling comfortable in the seat.

She cooed as she slept and while she was sleeping, she was beginning to have the same daydream that she had during Mrs. Robinson's class.

Though, this time, the tragedy was combined in one.

…

Inside the wrecked ship, two of the prisoners...which were brother and sister were together in a prison cell.

One was wearing black pajamas and had the face of a smiling sun.

Her name was Daymare.

Her brother was the pink cloud wearing a pink nightcap and pink zip up pajamas.

His name was Nightmare.

As both of them were trying to stay awake, the double doors opened and Poisandra and Curio came skipping happily through.

"They're all driving me up a snore!" Nightmare said as he was beginning to wake up from his not so pleasant dream.

Daymare looked at him.

"Just focus on the best part of your not so great dream. March on forward towards your nightmare!" She said as she was helping him get back to sleep.

Nightmare sighed and went back to sleep.

Poisandra and Curio stopped skipping happily for a minute to look at the two siblings before skipping happily together into the next room, which was where Heckyl was, sitting in his throne.

"Master Heckyl! Master Heckyl! Master Heckyl!" Poisandra said, excitedly as she and Curio were standing before him.

Heckyl looked at the two.

"Hello, ladies. How are you all doing today?" He asked, being courteous towards them.

He didn't want Snide to come out and take over.

"Doing great!" Curio said as she was looking at her best friend.

"We have some intel on Savannah, the emerald green ranger, Heckyl." Poisandra said as she looked at Curio before looking at him.

Heckyl began to cross his arms.

He had a mischievous smile on his face.

"Please do tell, Poisandra!" Heckyl said as he looked at her and nodded.

"You see, Heckyl… Savannah hasn't been getting too much sleep at night…" Poisandra began to say as Curio began to cross her fingers together and chuckle mischievously.

"Because of the big kitty cat…" Curio said, chuckling.

Poisandra groaned as she facepalmed.

Heckyl looked at Poisandra.

"Continue." He said as he motioned for her to continue her preceding statement, before getting interrupted.

"Savannah decided to fall asleep during class. She keeps having the same dream over and over again. Plus, on top of it all, she has been acting like a baby." Poisandra said as she continued.

Heckyl was now beginning to think of a plan.

_So...Savannah hasn't been getting any sleep at all because she has been reminiscing too much about that tragic day when her grandmother got electrocuted by Fury. Heh heh heh heh heh. This is perfect… And I know just what to do and what monster to do it. _He said to himself as he was thinking.

Then, he looked back at Poisandra and Curio.

"Go unlock Nightmare and Daymare's cell. I need their help with something." Heckyl said as he gave the keys to Poisandra.

"We won't let you down, Heckyl." Poisandra said, proudly as she and Curio began to go happily skipping down the hallway and into Cell Block B.

Daymare was sitting in the cell, trying to fall asleep and while she was trying, she heard footsteps and saw Poisandra and Curio.

"What do you two want? My brother and I are trying to go to sleep." She said as she sat beside Nightmare and began to nudge him, causing him to wake up.

"Consider this to be your lucky day. Master Heckyl needs you and your brother to help him with something." Poisandra said as she was unlocking the cell and the cell door began to open.

"Yeah!" Curio said, in agreement.

Poisandra rolled her eyes.

Nightmare yawned and was beginning to move.

The two siblings, Poisandra and Curio were now walking together into the room, where Heckyl was sitting and waiting.

"You disturbed my terrible dream." Nightmare said as he looked at the man with the strange blue-green tattoo on his neck.

Daydream looked at Heckyl, with curiosity.

"I need your help with something. Can you two help me make an ultimate sleeping pillow for Savannah?" Heckyl said as he looked at the two siblings.

Daymare looked at Nightmare.

"Sure. Right, brother?" She said as she looked at him.

"Yes. Of course, Master Heckyl. It's time for the emerald green ranger's nightmare to repeat itself." Nightmare said as all three of them were now chuckling, evilly.

**(I'm sorry if this took me so long to type. I haven't had time to type this since other ideas have been stuck in my head. Anyways from what I've heard, Curio is a boy monster but I have decided to make him a girl since I've been watching too much Kyrouyger. Hope y'all understand and stay tuned for chapter four.)**


End file.
